First Steps
by SniperCT
Summary: After making preparations, Korra and Asami step through to the Spirit World. A first step into a new world, and a new love.
1. Promises

**_(On Tumblr, an anon, princeoftherogues and alextheslothbaby all wanted stuff to do after the finale and/or feelings confessions and that aligned perfectly with what I was feeling so here you go!)_**

Korra's enthusiasm shouldn't have surprised her, but it did anyway. Asami had spent the past few years wondering if she'd felt the same, and it was still a little shocking when Korra did or said something that told her that she hadn't pined for nothing. Asami didn't want her hopes to get crushed again. She'd realized a lot about herself and they had so much to catch up on.

A vacation, together and alone, was a perfect chance to do that. Her mind was already racing to decide what she needed to pack, and the instructions she needed to leave so that her company didn't explode while she was gone. Her eyes followed Korra as the other woman ran off to talk to Tenzin and Tonraq. She pressed a hand to her chest. Tenzin as a lot like an extra father to Korra. Asami's feelings about her own father were still confusing. They'd barely had the chance to reconnect. She'd wasted so much time being _angry_ but she still hadn't been able to forgive him. Even now, she couldn't. Not entirely.

"Hey."

She looked up and gave Mako a smile as he sat down. Disguising her nerves, she asked, "I've been meaning to ask. How did you manage to get Lin to dance with you?"

"It was her or Wu, and Wu has two left feet," he replied.

That didn't actually answer Asami's question, but she let it slide. "That could have been painful."

He lifted his injured arm. "I've got enough problems without having broken toes added to the list." Mako lowered his arm, and his eyes softened. "You and Korra looked beautiful together on the dance floor."

Heat rose to Asami's face. Dancing with Korra had been so wonderful. Everything else had faded away until it was just the two of them. They'd moved in sync, like they always did. It felt so natural, like it always did. But there'd been something more, almost like an wordless acknowledgement between them. She lowered her gaze, pushing hair behind her ears and trying to forget the heat of Korra's body. "Thanks."

Mako leaned forward, quirking an eyebrow, like he was waiting for her to say something. Or confess something. "You know, if there's anything you need to talk about. Or want to talk about. I can listen. I probably won't have the best advice, but I can listen."

She didn't want to upset him. She still felt bad about keeping Korra's letter a secret, and she knew he suspected something. He wasn't always as dense as people liked to tease him about. She also didn't want to hide it, and she'd been desperate to tell _someone_. "It's… complicated. Korra and I...uhm." Asami waved her hand. "I'm in love with her….wow." She laughed. "That's the first time I've said that out loud."

"Wow, I hadn't...That explains a lot," Mako replied, his voice filled with good-natured self-deprecation. He was surprised, but not _too_ surprised. Korra just writing Asami and…" Wow."

"It's not like that! Mako, I really did care about you. I still do." She folded her hands in her lap. "But Korra, she just….makes everything better. Lighter. I've carried my feelings for years now. I never wanted to push them on her while she was recovering, and I didn't expect her to ever return them anyway."

"I'm _pretty sure_ that she does. Even I noticed the way she's looked at you tonight."

"You're not upset?"

Mako could hear a plea for approval in Asami's voice. He remembered that the Krew was the only family she had left, and he understood that kind of pain better than most. He put his arms around her. "No. I'm not. I'm happy for you. All I want is for the people I love to be happy. You, and Korra and Bolin. We've had a wild ride and I'm just glad we're still friends. I told Korra I'd always have her back, and I'll always have yours, too."

Asami rested her head on Mako's shoulder. The validation made her dizzy, and she had to force back tears. "What about you, though?"

"What about me? I've got a great job with a…boss that's slightly less of a pain than she used to be. I've never been prouder of my brother, and we just saved the world. I'm…" He tilted his head, his cheek pressing into Asami's hair. By his tone, Asami thought he sounded like he'd just realized something. "I'm happy with my life. As long as you're all in it."

"About that… Korra and I are going to take a little vacation together. To the Spirit World." Asami gestured around them. "Republic City is a mess. All my work is destroyed, and my father...I need time."

Mako squeezed her. "I understand. Just come back."

Asami squeezed Mako back, then pressed her lips to his cheek. "Thank you, you have no idea how much I needed to hear this. And we'll come back, I promise."

She got up, then held out her hand. "How about a dance before we go?"

Taking her hand, Mako let her help him up. "You're leaving tonight?"

"If not tonight, tomorrow. Spirits only know when the next crisis will be and…" Asami shrugged one shoulder. "I _need_ this, Mako. I need..." She gestured helplessly.

"I understand." He gave her a short hug, before stepping back to maintain a respectable distance. His hand reached out for hers, though, and he nodded his head towards the dance floor. "Lets go see about that dance you promised me."

Korra wasn't entirely sure how this conversation with Tenzin was going to go. Or how she'd tell Mako and Bolin. Or anyone. She ran into Jinora as the girl was waiting for Kai to come back with drinks. "Hey. Having fun? Have you seen where your dad went?" She rubbed the back of her neck, craning her head to see if they were around.

"Mmhm. Why?"

"I just need to tell them something."

"Tell them what?" Jinora folded her arms, giving Korra a considering look, one eyebrow disappearing into her hairline.

_Oh no. She knows._ Korra laughed. It was a nervous sound and it made Jinora put her hand on her arm. "You're going somewhere, aren't you. With Asami."

She forgot how mature Jinora could be sometimes, and that they shared a spiritual connection. She thought that Jinora could always reach her. That wasn't a bad idea."I'm that obvious?"

"To _some_ people. She's been latched onto you like a snail-leech ever since you beat Kuvira."

Korra chuckled. "Well I didn't really mind."

The young airbender gave her a pointed look. "_Yeah_."

Korra tried to remember the way she'd been at Jinora's age. Brash. Reckless. Probably more like how Meelo would be in a few years. It all seemed too long ago. She came to Republic City four years ago and it already felt like a lifetime. This was a new era, with new rules and new challenges and she knew she had a lot of work ahead of her.

It almost felt like a cop out, taking off like this. But one thing she'd learned, was that she couldn't do everything alone. The world needed it's Avatar, but the Avatar was allowed a break every once in awhile. To do things. With Asami. With her… Were they girlfriends? They hadn't actually said so in words. But there'd be time for that, Korra decided, once they went through the portal.

"Korra." Jinora nudged her, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Dad's over there."

"Yeah..Can you promise me something?" She leaned down a little to get to Jinora's eye-level.

"Anything you need, Korra!"

"If anyone can reach me, you can. But can you make sure it's really, _really_ important, first?"

"So if Naga has puppies do you want me to tell you?"

Korra blinked her eyes, then held up a finger and laughed. "You know what I'm going to add that to the important list. But life or death otherwise. Deal?"

"Deal!" The young airbender grinned, and gave her a gentle push towards Tenzin.

Tenzin looked a little frazzled, and gave Korra a look. "Varrick had no idea what I was talking about and now I think he can't get the idea out of his head. We're all probably doomed."

The Avatar blinked her eyes, then rubbed her finger up and down her nose in an unconscious mimic of her mentor. "That would be Asami's fault. She wanted to talk to me alone, since the last time she tried you interrupted us."

"Ahh. Hm. Sorry about that." Tenzin regarded her with a look that mirrored Jinora's and Korra had to keep from laughing. So that's where the girl got it from. "Is everything okay, Korra?"

She smiled at the man she regarded as a second father. It was light and hopeful and the laugh that bubbled up and out of her startled her. "Everything...everything is _fantastic_. It's just that… Asami needs a break. And I need a little break. And we're going to… she wants to see the Spirit World, and…"

Tenzin squeezed her shoulder. "You've _earned_ it. Don't worry about a thing, you two enjoy yourselves and if something happens, Jinora can contact you."

Korra nodded. They were on the same track and that way if anyone asked they could just say she was off making sure the Spirit World was none the worse for wear. Which wasn't entirely false. Korra doubted their travels would be eventless. "That girl is going to grow up to be something special, Tenzin."

He looked towards his daughter, and smiled fondly. "Yes…but I think she already has."

Korra felt light on her feet. She got a sense of approval from Tenzin, even if he maybe didn't completely understand. She hoped her parents would listen, too. She still kind of owed them an apology for disappearing too, and she wanted them to know where she was going this time. She owed them that. And she wanted them to tell Katara how grateful she was for her help.

Asami was probably waiting, and she couldn't wander around talking to everyone, but after disappearing on her parents like that she thought they deserved to know where she'd be. Blowing hair out of her face, she muttered, "I'm going to get another dig about three years at this rate."

She found her parents dancing, and waited off to the side, watching them. They way they held each other, her mother's head on her father's shoulders made her remember how she and Asami had danced. Her face flushed and she almost left them to their peace, the song ended and they approached her. That was probably for the best. She'd feel guilty if she'd left without saying anything to them. "Hey! You guys look good!"

Tonraq and Senna exchanged a look. She must have sounded more nervous than she thought she was because her mother put an arm around her. "What's wrong, Korra?"

"Wrong? Nothings wrong, I'm just… I mean you're not going to like… I need to tell you something." Her shoulders fell. "I just don't want you to worry or think I've taken off again but I'm going into the Spirit World for awhile."

"Is there a need for the Avatar in the Spirit world?" Her father asked, his brows furrowing. Korra was struck by how much grey he'd gotten the past three years. Guilt surged up inside her. That was probably her fault for worrying him so much.

"No. Yes. Kind of."

Her mother tilted her head, a knowing smile on her lips. "You're not going _alone_, are you."

"Asami wanted to see it. She really needs the break and honestly I wouldn't mind a few weeks just being me with her. We have… things. That we need to figure out."

"Things," her father said. He glanced at Senna, then sighed heavily and wrapped his arms around his daughter. "Be careful."

"I'll be fine. But thanks dad. I love you. I love you both."

Her dad looked confused and she thought her mom suspected something but that was a conversation they could have never. Korra turned around, and nearly bumped into Bolin. Something flew through the air and on instinct she jumped up and caught it. Landing, she looked at the bouquet in her hand, then at all the people staring at her. "Ahh. hah. Ha. Uhm. Great party everyone I'm gonna get some air!" She shoved it at the nearest person (sorry Bolin!), then bolted from the party.

Bolin looked down at the flowers, then glanced up at Opal. And then Suyin. He tried to hide the bouquet behind his back and giggled nervously. "Oh boy. I uh okay who wants cake? Lets have cake!"


	2. Hand in Hand

"Sorry that took so long. I needed to make sure my parents weren't going to kill me if I disappeared again and then I got stuck looking after Rohan so Pema could…" Korra trailed off.. Asami was pulling her pack and she'd changed into something more suiting a trip into the Spirit World. Korra already missed the way Asami had looked in that dress. "Anyway, are you ready for this?"

At least she didn't have to make any more awkward compliments about it. And Asami always looked good, no matter what was happening. Korra didn't know her secret, and she didn't really care. Staring at the other woman, she wondered what it would be like to kiss her. Her experience with kissing was very limited. Mako hadn't been bad - pretty good, actually. But Asami was a little intimidating. So beautiful, so gorgeous. Korra felt a flutter in her stomach. She hadn't felt like that in such a long time.

"I thought I'd have to go get you. I'm _not_ waiting another three years." Asami smiled playfully, and checked the straps on her pack one last time.

Korra smiled ruefully. "I'm never living that down, am I."

"Not even a little. Mako took things well. How did Tenzin take it?"

"He understood that I needed this. I don't think he completely got…" Korra gestured between them. "You know. Us. My mom though..." She turned towards the city, and the portal glowing at it's center.

Asami's hand took hers. "What… are we exactly?"

She turned, looking into Asami's eyes. She'd always liked them. Maybe she hadn't always understood why, but she had. "I read every letter you sent me. I must have read them a hundred times. Mako and Bolin were always talking about their careers, and I could tell they missed me. I love them, but they never really understood. But you understood. You never asked _anything_ of me. You just supported me. You made me feel like I had something to come back to. I'm _so sorry_ I didn't come back. I wanted to, but I didn't feel like I deserved it. I didn't feel like I was _me_ yet."

"Korra…" Asami's eyes were glistening. "You already tried to apologize for this, remember? You don't need to. You were going through something I could _barely_ understand. I just wanted to be your rock. Your pillar like how you became mine. I mean...my family is _gone_."

Korra's cheeks turned pink shade, and she ducked her head. "I needed to find myself, but I also should have realized that I had friends to back me up. That I had a rock like you to stand on." She rested her hands on Asami's waist. "You're not alone, Asami. You've got a family. You've got Team Avatar and the metal clan and Tenzin and the kids. You're a part of that big family, as much as I am. You've always been welcome."

Asami lifted her hand to Korra's cheek, and the Avatar leaned into her palm. Neither spoke right away. The silence was enough. The gratitude in Asami's eyes was enough. Understanding. Eventually, Asami slowly took in a breath. "So are _you_ ready for this, Avatar Korra?"

Grinning, fierce determination in her eyes, Korra nodded. "Yeah, lets do this before someone decides they have an Avatar Emergency."

"Two weeks," Asami replied. Her tone was as stern as the look in her eyes. She poked Korra in the chest. "At _least_." She might need that long just to get the courage to actually say the words that she really wanted to say. "Now you better go change. I like the look but it's not for traveling in."

With a large part of the city in rubble, they couldn't take Asami's car. The longer they walked, the more Asami felt like maybe they shouldn't do this. There was only so much she could delegate responsibility for and while she trusted her people she still wondered what others might think. "There's so much destruction. It's going to take forever to rebuild and people are going to wonder where we are. Maybe we shouldn't…"

Korra stopped them in their tracks. "Asami, we're going to spend at _least_ the next year fixing this mess. This is our only chance to have some time to ourselves before all of that. Neither of us have had a vacation since … ever. It's always one thing after another. Even my time away wasn't exactly peaceful."

"I guess we both need a little more healing for ourselves, before we start healing Republic City," Asami replied, her smile returning and her worry abating.

"You could say that again."

They fell into an easy silence, the golden beam of light that marked the portal growing closer and closer. Korra started to feel a buzz, the kind she always got when she was about to do something exciting. Along with that buzz, she felt a warmth in her chest. It was a feeling she'd almost forgotten. Happiness and contentment. _Joy_. She was finally moving forward after holding herself back for so long.

As they approached the portal, Korra glanced at Asami, eager to see the wonder in her eyes. The other woman looked back at her and their smiles mirrored each other. Korra reached for Asami. She reached back, a little jolt running up her arm when their hands clasped. Asami couldn't look away from the Avatar and a warm, peaceful light washing over her.

Korra turned towards Asami, grasping her other hand, that warm feeling spreading out to all of her limbs. It was like something was clicking into place. She was in _love_ with Asami Sato. Her eyes dropped to Asami's lips, then back to her eyes as she started to lean up

A breeze blew some of the older woman's hair, and Asami turned her head. Her eyes widened as she got her first glimpse of the Spirit World. It was bright and colorful, awash in a slightly hazy glow. She let Korra lead her out of the beam of light by both hands, turning to look at her again as new tears streaked down her face. Her voice hitched, thick with emotion. "Korra it's… thank you. _Thank you _for showing me this."

The world around them shifted, the colors becoming sharper and more clear. Overhead something majestic and otherworldly flew. Korra reached up to wipe Asami's face dry with her fingers. "This is just the first step." Into the Spirit World. Into something more between them. Asami slipped into her arms, and this time Korra hesitated. "If this is… if you want."

"More than _anything_." Asami brought her hands to Korra's face, leaning her head down and brushing her lips against the Avatar's. Korra felt the breath leave her lungs as she threaded her arms around Asami's shoulders. Sensing that Asami was waiting for something, Korra deepened the kiss. She could _feel_ the woman's composure start to crack.

Asami broke it off, not quite biting back a sudden sob. She rubbed at her eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm just…" The validation made it hard for her to breathe. "_Happy_."

"Me too." Korra's eyes were watery, and she tried to blink them dry. They were never going to get anywhere if they kept this up, but she wasn't in much of a hurry. "So...What do you want to see first?"

"To be honest, I haven't thought that far ahead!" Her composure settled back into place, though her expression remained soft. Here, alone, she could finally look at Korra without hiding how strong her feelings were.

Korra twirled a lock of Asami's hair in her finger, smiling lovingly at her. "Miss Sato, the lady who planned out and built up the city's infrastructure, doesn't have a plan?"

"I did have a long talk with some of my people while I was waiting for you. They know _exactly_ what to do while I'm gone."

"I meant for…" Korra gestured around. "Here. Our vacation."

"I don't…" Asami glanced to the side. Her sharp eyes picked out a forest. "Why don't we go in that direction?"

"Sure, sounds good." She followed Asami's gaze, and then her eyes lit up. "Asami, that's _perfect!_"

She grabbed Asami's hands and started to pull her in that direction. The CEO laughed. "Korra, what's the hurry?"

"Oh…" She slowed down, skin flushing. "I just...there's some people I want you to meet. Iroh, and this really odd frog couple."

"A really odd frog couple?"

Korra chuckled, giving her new love a crooked smile. "Yeah. They showed me that sometimes the way you think your life is going to end up isn't the way it can actually happen. And besides. I'm the Avatar, I'm the spirit guide. So let me guide you."

Asami cocked her hip, resting her hand on it as she stared at Korra. "No. You're _Korra_ too. You're an _amazing_ Avatar, but you're also an amazing Korra."

"Okay." Korra stepped up to Asami's side, and took her hand. "You're right. I've struggled with that my whole life. That the only reason I existed was because I'm the Avatar. That that's all I was and all I was meant to be. And I'd wonder if that was all that you and Mako and Bolin saw."

"We always saw you as our friend first," Asami said, squeezing Korra's hand firmly. "I can say that for myself, and I know they feel the same way. I don't think we ever said so enough."

"It's kind of nice to hear it."

They started to walk, hand in hand. Asami wasn't sure if it was East or West or if directions even mattered here, but the forest was green and lush and beautiful and she couldn't wait until they got there. As though her wish was understood, she took a step and they were in the forest. Spirits peered out at her from behind branches and on top of leaves. She held her hand up towards one that looked like a beetle with the head of a lion. It fluttered down and landed on her palm and Asami grinned harder than she'd ever had in her life.

Korra brushed some tears off of her cheeks as she watched. While Asami made friends with the spirits, she knelt along a flower bed, plucking enough to string together into a chain. She waited for Asami to turn around, then stepped forward and placed it on her head. "Here."

"How do I look?" Asami gingerly touched one of the flowers, her face tinged red and her smile bashful.

"Breathtaking."

Asami waggled her finger towards Korra, beckoning her closer. She slid it under Korra's chin, tilting her head up so she could kiss her again. Kissing was one of her favorite things, and now all those months (okay, years) of thinking about what it would be like had been worth it. She was still nervous. She'd struggled to put Korra's emotional and mental state first, but now that she _didn't have to hide it_, it felt so _freeing_. And that freedom made her dizzy. She pulled her head back slightly, and nuzzled her nose against Korra's. "Korra, I…"

A voice startled her. "Pardon my interruption."

Her confession incomplete, Asami turned to see an old, portly gentleman with a shock of white hair and an easy going smile. Iroh clasped his hands together. "I believe it is time for _tea_."


	3. Tea Time & Story Time

The words were still on the tip of Asami's tongue as they followed the old man through the forest. I love you. I _love_ you. I love _you_. She must have practiced it a thousand times while waiting for Korra to come back. Sometimes, she'd wondered if she was trying to convince _herself_. Trying to tell herself that it hadn't meant anything, that it was just an infatuation. But Korra's letter, and then seeing her again had disabused her of that notion. If she was honest with herself, it had been on the tip of her tongue from the moment that she'd rushed into Korra's arms. She'd wondered how things might have gone if they'd gotten a chance to really sit down and talk, rather than chase Prince Wu across Republic City.

Korra was chatting amiably with Iroh, giving him a run down of all that had happened since she'd last seen him. Just listening to it made Asami's head spin. Harmonic Convergence and the mess with Zaheer and the poison had all happened too close together. Korra was so _strong_ to be able to bounce back from something like that and Asami resolved to remind her of that as often as she could. She thought the Avatar probably needed a little reassurance every now and then. A tender smile crossed her lips, but she stayed a few paces behind, enjoying the view. And the sight of the spirit forest of course.

Dozens of eyes peeked out at her, and some heads craned curiously while other spirits fluttered around them. One alighted on her shoulder and stayed there. It seemed comfortable, so she let it. It was joined by several of it's friends and she absently stroked it's head.

She only knew Iroh from books, and from a mover that had come out late last year detailing his life and exploits. She'd set up a projector at the Air Temple so that Tenzin and the kids could watch it. Tenzin had asked if there were any plans for something about his father. She hadn't known of any, but before long Future Industries had conveniently funded a movie about Avatar Aang. It was supposed to be released in a few weeks, and she hoped that a copy survived the battle. The Airbending Master had been so hopeful.

Korra glanced behind her, "Asa..ah…" She was distracted by the way the spirits were congregating on and around Asami like the woman was some kind of mystical priestess. She was rendered speechless. Asami seemed to _glow_, and around them the trees grew taller and more full of life as they picked up on the Avatar's mood. A spirit cat winded it's way around Asami's legs, and another spirit landed in Asami's hair.

Iroh nudged her with his elbow. "She is quite beautiful, is she not? She reminds me of a woman I once knew, long ago." He slid his hands into his sleeves, and continued. "Her name was June, and she was radiant like the sun. In battle, she moved like the wind."

"You should see Asami fight," Korra replied, her eyes still locked on the woman. "She's taught _me_ a few things."

"My grandmother's name was June." Asami stepped closer and smiled at them. She noticed Korra's face going red, and simply took her hand. Of course she'd overheard the conversation so her own face was a little red, but she tried to ignore that while looking at Iroh. It was difficult, with the way that Korra was looking at her making her heart flip.

"Ah, perhaps there is a relation! She has clearly passed on her best traits." He threw his head back and laughed. "Come. I will not keep you long, but you _must_ try this Lotus tea. I've been perfecting the recipe for years."

The two women shared a look and a laugh. Korra took Asami's hand and they walked hand in hand behind Iroh. Oddly enough, it felt like meeting the family. Even though Iroh had long ago passed into the spirit world he still had a connection to Aang and Zuko. With Korra being the Avatar it was as though the old firebender was bridging the generations. Family. Asami squeezed Korra's hand tighter. She'd lost so much, but she had a great deal to gain. She was slightly terrified she'd mess things up or lose Korra, but it was only a small fear. Here in the Spirit World, it felt as though everything was perfect.

They moved through the trees and then through some lily pads as Iroh shared one of his many stories. Korra whispered an aside to Asami, "He's a much better storyteller than Toph." Iroh apparently heard that and his laughter echoed through the woods.

Asami had thought she'd be in a hurry, and in some ways she was. But there was time, and as long as she got to spend it with Korra she was happy. The Spirit World was beautiful, and to meet a legend in the flesh (so to speak) was exciting. She elbowed Korra. "Shh."

"And that is why you can only find the best Tea when you are not looking." Iroh finished, as a small cottage came into view. There was a table set up outside, and Korra strained to see if there was anyone sitting at it. She was disappointed to see it empty.

"I was hoping the frogs would be here," she said, dropping her hands to her side and sighing. "I just wanted to let them know I finally got it."

Asami smiled at her. "I'm sure they know."

"They took their honeymoon in Ba Sing Se," Iroh explained. He started to get the tea ready. "I admit I have spoken about it to them often. In a way, it became my second home. I have many good memories of that city."

"I'll have to drop in on them if they're still there when we get back." Korra gestured for Asami to sit, pulling the chair out for her. Asami hesitated, then flushed and sat down. Korra? Suave? Had the world actually ended? She watched as the Avatar sat down next to her, and tore her eyes away to look at Iroh again.

"What's your favorite memory of Ba Sing Se?"

Korra suppressed a groan. Really Asami? They were going to be here all day! Iroh's eyes glinted, and his mouth grew into a wide smile. "Ah! But there are so many. Now, is it the time that Zuko was chased by a rampaging horde of girls, or the time that he spilled tea on a famous theater actress. Oh no." He held up a finger. "I know the one. I have rarely told it, but it is a story of young love."

Asami glanced at Korra, who was staring intently at her teacup as though it was the most fascinating thing on the table.

"Many long summers ago, there was a girl. She had long black hair and eyes like obsidian. She would come into my tea house, three times a week. She would stare out the window, with the most forlorn expression on her face. Finally, I asked her what she was looking at."

Korra lifted her head, focusing her attention on the elderly tea-lover. "Did she tell you?"

"Korra, let the man finish."

"Sorry."

Iroh laughed. "Not the first time. I left her to her tea and her solitary vigil. It is not good to pry where you are not welcome, and I simply let myself be available should she wish to talk." He lifted his tea to his lips and sipped it. "Ah… Now that is perfect."

The Avatar tapped her finger on her teacup, and tried to exercise patience. She glanced at Asami, who was sitting attentively and patiently, and she forced herself to relax. Iroh was content to take his time and she knew they'd get nowhere alone together until after this was over. And if she was honest with herself, it was good to see him again. A chance to cool off before she lost her head completely to Asami wasn't a bad idea, either. She smiled fondly at the other woman.

"Where was I? Oh yes. Three days later, she arrived as she usually did, and took her usual seat. She made her usual order, but when I brought it to her, she put her hand on my arm. I sat, and she stared out that window. It was some time before she was comfortable enough to talk, and then I had to strain to listen."

_"I am in love with someone I cannot have."_ Iroh shook his head. "I asked her why she thought that was so. She said _'She doesn't know that I even exist.'_ I gave her my best smile, and I asked her why that is so. '_I'm too scared to talk to her'_ the girl said. Do you know what I told her?"

Asami shook her head.

"I told her to go talk to this person that she watched so fondly. You can never embark on a journey if you do not take that first step. Maybe it will end well, maybe it will not, but it is better to live life than watch it pass you by. She got this determined look in her eyes, and she thanked me, and rushed out the door and across the street. There was a pretty woman who worked at the pottery shop, with round cheeks and a musical laugh. I could not hear their words that day, but the next they both came to my shop for tea. The object of that girl's affections had been waiting for her to say something, all along." The tea bender smiled softly at Asami, knowingly.

"Sounds familiar." Asami squeezed Korra's hand. "Did they… did they work out?"

Iroh laughed. "I sold those ladies my tea shop after we liberated the city!"

Asami laughed with him, then got a wistful look in her eyes. Iroh's story was a little reassuring to her and her fingers stroked idly at Korra's hand.

"Now then. We've had our tea. Would either of you girls like to play a rousing game of Pai Sho?"

Korra watched Asami's eyes light up and bit back another groan. She and Asami had so much to do and catch up on and talk about and only a short time to do it in. But she couldn't begrudge Asami getting a chance to play the game with one of the greatest masters who'd ever lived.

Just watching her play, Korra was reminded that Asami and her dad had often played together. While it wasn't Pai Sho, the Avatar knew what it was like to have something special to share with family. She wasn't sure if Asami had really, truly forgiven her father. Korra wouldn't blame her if she hadn't, but now they'd never know if Hiroshi could have moved past his prejudices or if forgiveness could have lasted longer than a crisis. Korra had managed to move past the part of her life where she'd been hurt because of the Equalists, but she understood just how difficult it was going to be for Asami. She didn't know how the other woman could play if her emotions were still so raw and sure enough, Asami's nerves cost her the first game.

Iroh patiently set the board back up. He had an understanding look as he waited for Asami to make the first move of the second game. This time, it wasn't over so quickly, and Asami put in her best effort.

The Avatar only had the most basic understanding of the game. She was pretty sure she'd lost every time she tried and Tenzin had had her play quite a bit when she was learning Airbending. She just didn't really have the patience for it. It occurred to her as she watched them play that maybe there was something to be said for the discipline the game could teach her. One of the many lessons she'd learned was that there are lessons to learn everywhere, and to be a great Avatar, she needed to keep her mind open to new things. It couldn't hurt to understand strategy better.

Mostly, she studied Asami's face. Asami's concentrated look made Korra's stomach do flip flops. The woman was just so _smart_. Had she ever told Asami that? Had she ever really told Asami how much her contributions meant and how grateful she was for them? Korra was positive that without the older woman her Turkey duck would have been cooked on more than one occasion.

It took two hours before Iroh narrowly edged out a victory just when it looked like Asami was going to win. With a twinkle in his eyes, he exclaimed, "That was exhausting! But in a good way! Perhaps I should nap, and I know you have much to see. But one more game? You almost had me."

Even though she'd lost, Asami felt elated. She leaned back, giving an exhausted sigh. It had been one of the best games that she'd ever played and possibly the most satisfying. Even though she'd lost, she was pumped. "One more, because I'm afraid Korra might otherwise chew our arms off."

"What? No. Nooo." She held up her hands. "It's a vacation for both of us, remember?"

Asami mouthed 'thank you' and then turned her attention back to the board. This time Korra left them to their game to explore some of the nearby wilds. She was looking for a place to set up camp for the night. She didn't want to disturb Iroh and honestly she wanted Asami all to herself.

She found a clearing near a pool and sat on a rock. She held her hand for a spirit to land on. Around her, flowers bloomed purple and gold. "I don't suppose you could help a girl out, could you? My... Asami and me are going to camp here tonight and I'd like a little privacy. Think you can help with that?"

The spirit chittered and made a motion that reminded her of Bumi's salutes before fluttering off. She sighed, fidgeting her foot nervously into the dirt. She wasn't sure why she was nervous. Mostly she was just _really_ happy, like a load had been lifted from her shoulders.

She glanced back at the pool, then hopped off the rock and returned to Iroh's cottage. Asami was still hunched over the board when she got back, so Korra moved quietly, sitting at the side of the table and looking at the board. She had no idea who was winning.

"There are a thousand thousand ways a game can go," Iroh said, rubbing his beard with his hand. "I have never played the same game twice, and there is always something to learn from each one."

"You can keep talking," Asami said. She winked at him. "But that's not going to distract me enough to save you this time. Even if you're not wrong."

Iroh placed a hand over his heart. "You best keep this one close, young Avatar. Or I may have to steal her from you."

"You can't steal something that's not a possession." Asami made another move, then folded her arms with a smug smirk. "But I gave my heart freely."

Korra's blush spread to her ear tips as Iroh carefully examined the board. "I concede, Ms. Sato. You are a splendid player and you will have me defeated in three more moves."

Asami exhaled sharply, then gave the old master a formal bow of her head. "It was an honor to play with you, sir."

"Please. Call me Iroh."

They left the cottage with enough cakes and tea to supply an army. They weren't even out of Iroh's sight before their hands were clasped. Korra didn't even realize they were holding hands for several minute. She glanced at Asami. "Can you teach me to play? Tenzin tried and I never got the hang of it, but I want to try."

Asami gave her a puzzled look. "That's sweet, but you don't need to do that."

Korra bumped her shoulder against Asami's. "I want to. Maybe it'll be good for me, you know? I can't always punch myself out of a situation. And it's something you love... so it's something we could do together. I just want to do everything I can with you."

The sentiment hit Asami harder than she expected. Tears brimmed her eyes and she made a little gasping sound. She held Korra's hand harder, and looked at her. "Thank you. That means _so_ much to me."

She let Korra pull her into her arms. Asami had thought she'd been certain about her feelings before, but as she folded into Korra's embrace, she thought that she'd never loved Korra as much as she did right now.


	4. Riddles

Asami thought that the campsite was beautiful. Korra had done a splendid job picking it out. It was peaceful, out of the way and had a gorgeous view of a waterfall. She found Korra's hand and squeezed. "Everything you show me just gets more and more beautiful."

The Avatar grinned lopsidedly, enraptured by how Asami was mesmerized by the Spirit World. There were dangers here, to be sure, but Korra was deliberately steering clear of those kinds of places. She didn't doubt their ability to handle it, but this was supposed to be a relaxing vacation, not an adventurous one. That was something she looked forward to for another time.

Seeing the Spirit World through Asami's eyes was proving to be exciting and educational. Korra knew that the way Asami approached the world was different from the way she did, but that was part of the charm. Asami had to work through things, take them apart and put them back together and as they settled their camp she could see her friend struggling to do that with what she was seeing in the Spirit World. But the Spirit World was not so easily defined.

"It's like water." She finally said, sitting next to Asami. The engineer was sitting on the edge of the pond, her bare feet in the water. "Always moving, ever changing, and it reacts to things around it." She demonstrated by dipping her foot in. "All the ripples that spread out. Water. Or the Spirit World. There's always ripples."

"Our world can change too," Asami replied, glancing at Korra out of the corner of her eyes. "Wind wears down mountains, rivers carve valleys out of the rock. It's just much slower and happens without us having to do anything. But humans can alter the natural change through our own ingenuity."

Korra smiled at her. "You'll get it." Hesitantly, she put her arm around Asami, and relaxed when she leaned against her. "I'm glad you're here. I'm glad you're here with me."

Asami smiled against Korra's shoulder. "I'm scared of sleeping. That I'll wake up and be back home. Or that you won't be there. That all of this is just a pleasant dream and in the morning I'll find that you never came back, or that Kuvira…"

"Shh…" Korra turned towards Asami, lifting her hands to her face. "This isn't a dream. Or if it is we're both sharing it which means I'll wake up next to you and that's not something I'd have a problem with. Asami. It's okay. You don't have to be afraid of being alone any more."

She leaned in, and their lips brushed together. Soft, just a brief shock that passed between them and causing the water to glow softly gold. Korra stood, and started to undo her clothing. "Lets clean up."

Asami stared at her, not quite comprehending what she was doing. She looked at Korra, then at the water, and her face flushed.

Korra swallowed her own embarrassment and channeled it into a little bit of teasing. "It's not like you haven't seen me naked before."

"That was different! I ..uh.." Asami looked back at Korra and nearly choked on her own tongue. The Avatar had completely stripped and was wading into the water with an inviting look on her face. "Oh goodness..."

"I know. And I'm really grateful you didn't treat me any differently during all of that. You were still there for me, but you were...patient. More patient than I would have been."

Asami found it easier to talk if she wasn't looking directly at Korra, so she concentrated on taking her own clothing off. "The last thing you needed was me spilling my emotions all over you, Korra. It didn't make me any less attracted to you. So I just kind of shoved all that aside. I didn't want to push you. Not until you were ready. I just never thought you'd be ready."

Korra didn't know how Asami managed it, but even while tripping over her nerves she managed to elegantly undress. There was only so long that she could stare before she had to turn away too, face the color of Asami's favorite dress. She sensed Asami get closer, then tilted her head back as the woman pressed into her back, arms wrapping around her waist. Asami's fingers trailed over her stomach and her lips brushed her shoulder. Slowly, she started to trace the mark of Raava on Korra's back. She'd been dying to for years, and now she could and she could do it without feeling guilty. Her lips replaced her fingers once or twice, eliciting a gasp from the Avatar, but that was as far as Asami went. She pressed her lips against Korra's shoulder again, then threaded her arms back around her waist.

They stood like that for a time. Asami's skin buzzed from the contact and it felt like the Avatar was glowing, but neither wanted to move in case it broke the spell. It felt comfortable, and it felt nice, and Asami was content to leave it at that. It was Korra who moved first, slowly starting to turn around, until they were facing each other. Asami feared she'd lose herself in Korra's azure eyes.

She felt better, Korra decided. Getting this time with Asami, alone, with no worries on her shoulders. Even in silence she felt connected to the other woman. There was a thick feeling in the air, and Asami's hands on her shoulders shook just a little, as though she were trying extremely hard to keep them still. Korra smirked, and leaned up, pressing her lips against Asami's.

The older woman sighed, tension ebbing out of her body as she kissed Korra back. It somehow felt better than earlier. They were alone. Somehow the spirits had avoided this place and she thought that maybe Korra had something to do with it. Still, she had something she needed to say. Was it too soon? Probably. But she didn't want to let another interruption keep her silent.

"Korra…"

The Avatar nipped at Asami's lips, sucking her lower one into her mouth and nearly making the woman's knees give out. She broke the kiss off. Her voice was racey and she was sure the sky was spinning. "Korra... please. I need to say something."

"'Sami, you okay?" She laced her fingers through Asami's hair, looking up at her in concern.

"Wonderful, actually." She lifted her hand and covered Korra's with it. " I'm just…" Her eyes darted around, expecting someone to show up. No one did. "I love you."

The words were tiny and soft, and a little unsure. Not the unsure of Asami being unsure of her feelings, but the unsure of not knowing if that was the right thing to say, here and now. She knew (or thought she knew now) how Korra felt. But she badly needed to hear it out loud.

Korra's thumb trailed over the other woman's cheek, and she smiled. "Hey..hey, I love you too."

Asami felt her eyes water, and she pulled Korra closer, kissing her with unrestrained want and need. Dizzy, Korra dug her fingers into Asami's waist, overwhelmed. Usually she was the one with all her emotions boiling across her skin. Asami had the ability to cool that, yet still heat her up.

There was a trail of fire from her stomach to her chest as Asami gently explored with her hands. The CEO nipped and nuzzled at Korra's jaw. It was going so fast, almost _too_ fast, and she lifted her head from Korra's throat to look into her eyes. "This isn't too fast, is it?" She tried to keep the _want_ out of her voice, and only partially succeeded.

Korra swallowed a lump in her throat, and shook her head. "I don't… yeah, maybe." Asami's arms moved around her, and she leaned her head on the taller woman's shoulder. "I want to, I'm just...I don't know what I'm doing."

With an understanding smile, Asami led Korra to some rocks and leaned against them with her. "It's okay. You don't need to explain. We'll wait."

"Thanks." Flushing, Korra stroked a hand down Asami's leg. "I know you've waited a long time for me."

"A little longer won't hurt. I know…" She pressed a hand to her heart, then stopped Korra's hand.

Korra's face turned redder. "Sorry."

"It's okay." She was disappointed, but she didn't blame Korra. They'd barely begun and she'd let herself lose control a little. It was just _so wonderful_ to have her like this. Asami felt like, for the first time in her life, everything was finally going her way. At least personally. "But there's actually something you can do for me right now."

"Anything. I love you, Asami. I hope you don't get tired of hearing that."

"I never will." Asami closed her eyes and whispered huskily. "Can you make this water ice-cold for a few minutes?"

Korra's laughter echoed across the pond, seconds before both their shrieks did the same.

Later, after they'd cleaned up and warmed up, they curled up on a bedroll and talked. Mostly it was Asami that talked. She had a lot of plans for Republic City, enough to keep her busy for another three years.

"Asami." Korra put her hand on the woman's chest, nuzzling in close. "What do you think everyone will say when we get back? I mean those we didn't really talk to."

"I don't know. You don't hear about two women being this… close, all that often." Asami rolled onto her side and wrapped her arm around Korra's waist. "But I'm not having second thoughts, if you're worried about that."

"Yeah, no. That's not what I mean. I mean I'm more worried about my parents. I don't really care about poll numbers." She smiled against Asami's cheek.

"My my, I remember when they'd freak you out."

"Shush. I don't know what my parents are going to think. I mean I know they love you already, but I don't know if they'd love you if they knew." She propped herself up on her elbow and looked down at Asami. She was less worried about their friends. Jinora and Mako had taken it well and she figured Bolin and most of the others would be happy for them. Or at least she hoped so.

"Senna and Tonraq are really nice, Korra." She touched Korra's shoulder. "And I'm a little worried, but that's just nerves. We don't have to tell them until you're ready." But it was obvious by the look in her eyes that she wanted to. She needed to know that she'd be welcome. Korra and her company were the only things she _had_. It had been so easy to drift away from the boys, but her mind had always been on Korra, whenever she could spare a second.

"It'll be okay." She pecked Asami's nose. "It'll be okay." She stroked Asami's cheek. "So does this mean we're girlfriends?"

Asami pulled Korra back down, kissing her in relief. "Yes."

"Oh good," Korra breathed. "Now I can brag about landing the most beautiful woman in four nations."

Asami laughed, and Korra realized how much she relished the sound of Asami's laughter.

It was a sound she tried to bring out the next day, and the day after. She had no real direction in mind, and only a few destinations she wanted to see - and a few more she knew to avoid. She smiled too much lately and she didn't want to deal with a certain face-stealer.

She hadn't expected the riddle-spirit. It blocked their way across a deep chasm. It had the face of a person on an elongated neck, and the body of a chicken-lizard painted black. Looking down at them, it bared sharp teeth, serrated like a knife. Its voice was melodic, like the tinkling of crystal brushing together in the wind. "You must answer three riddles to pass me, else into the chasm I send you."

Korra glanced at Asami, then folded her arms. "Give us your best shot." It was the quickest way to the ancient library that she could think of, and she knew Asami would practically explode once she saw the place. Other than the Tree of Time, there was no other place she wanted to show Asami more.

"A natural state, I'm sought by all. Go without me, and you shall fall. You do me when you spend,  
>and use me when you eat to no end. What am I?"<p>

"Uh.. huh." Korra felt her pulse spike. What was a natural state that everyone wanted? The part about spending and eating she didn't get at all. Was it a spiritual thing? She glanced at Asami, who had her fingers on her chin and her thinky-face on. Korra loved Asami's thinky-face. She smiled goofily at the engineer, sure that Asami could figure it out.

"A natural state, yet something that you do when spending, and that makes you fall if you don't have it?" Asami burst into a grin. "_Balance!_ You are balance. I have to balance the books all the time with my company."

"I should have guessed that one. I mean that's my _thing_."

"You could have gotten it," Asami assured her.

The spirit twisted its head around on its long neck and hissed lightly. "_Correct_. Lucky guess, mortals."

It jerked it's head forward, until it's nose was inches from Korra's. "We hurt without moving. We poison without touching. We bear the truth and the lies. We are not to be judged by our size. What are we?"

"Words," Asami said, before Korra even had a chance to think on it. There was something pained in her voice, and both the Avatar and the Spirit looked at her. "I'm familiar with words hurting. Or lack of words hurting."

"I could have gotten that!" Korra protested.

The spirit made an annoyed tching sound, then turned back to Korra. "You brought a clever one _Avatar_, so this last is for you and you alone." It bobbed it's head, then gave the riddle. "It dances and skips, it's read in the eyes but it cheats with the hips, if it meets its match it's easily caught, but it's worth nothing if it is bought. What is it?"

There were a few moments of silence before Asami made a sound, and the spirit whirled on her. "Silence!" It twisted it's head back to Korra. "_This_ one shall answer. It dances and skips, it's read in the eyes but it cheats with the hips, if it meets its match it's easily caught, but it's worth nothing if it is bought. _What is it?_"

"I wasn't going to answer," Asami muttered. She folded her arms and smiled encouragingly at Korra. It made her heart skip a beat.

"No hints!" The spirit stepped between the two women. "I do not have all night, Avatar."

Korra looked into the spirit's eyes, and smirked. "Well give me a chance to answer. It's the heart, isn't it. It beats in your chest, but can dance when you look at the right person. And that right person can easily catch it. But you can't buy your way to love."

The spirit looked physically anguished. "Go! Cross my bridge! Next time you will not guess so easily!"

Grabbing Asami's hand, Korra pulled her across the bridge. "I think we won't come this way next time."

"That was exciting, and a little terrifying." Asami stopped on the other side. "But that spirit was playing from an old riddle-book. I'd bet an entire sato-mobile I could stump it."

"Maybe some other time." They crested a hill, and Korra pointed. "Look! The library of Wan Shi Tong!

Asami reached for Korra's hand and squeezed it. "Didn't Avatar Aang _really_ upset him?"

"It's been what, 70 years? I'm sure he doesn't hold that long a grudge."


	5. Thinking of the Future

Korra hadn't really felt this good in longer than she could remember. Time in the spirit world, and _time with Asami_ was reminding her of what it was like to be happy. When she'd first left for Republic City, she'd thought it was the first time in her life she was free. Instead, she'd found herself pulled into a world she couldn't control and she'd spent the last four years trying to find herself in the process.

She was leaning against a bookshelf, watching Asami pore through a pile of books. She'd been wrong about freedom. Freedom wasn't just getting to do whatever you wanted. She didn't live in a vacuum. She had friends. Family. She had to stay true to herself, but she had to think of them too. The whole world, really. As the Avatar, the world was her responsibility. But she was also human, and humans could break. _She'd_ broken. Part of her recovery had been acknowledging that it was okay to break, and that healing wasn't an immediate process. She couldn't _do her thing_ without taking the time to take care of herself, and those she cared about. After all, wanting to be with Asami hadn't been the only reason she'd jumped at a chance for a vacation. It had just been a big one.

Finding the library had been the easy part. Gaining access, on the other hand, had taken nearly an hour of bargaining with Wan Shi Tong. It seemed that the old Spirit did indeed carry a grudge, but not enough of one to turn down how Asami had made Republic City work in cohesion with the Spirit Wilds. Even then, Korra was pretty sure that her being the Avatar was the only reason they were still there.

The owl was watching Korra like she was a particularly disgusting piece of meat that had been left out in the sun too long. It reminded her of Lin's reaction to her arrival, only worse. Finally tearing her eyes from how Asami's hair was framing her face, she shot the spirit a look. "I'm not going to use anything to hurt anyone."

"You say that _now_ but why should I believe you?"

Korra sighed. "I'm just here for her." She nodded her head towards Asami. "With a spirit portal in the center of Republic City, we're going to need all the help we can get to keep the balance."

Wan Shi Tong scoffed, his feathers ruffling. "Is that all? Are you sure that a third portal won't throw _off_ the balance?"

Korra glanced at Asami again. A woman who'd spent her life wrapped up in the modern world of sato-mobiles and technology, immersing herself in the spirit world. Korra called _that_ balance. "I know you don't like to give us humans credit, Wan Shi Tong. But I don't think it will."

He regarded her in silence for a long moment, then lowered his head and hunched his shoulders. "You have another hour, Avatar. My patience grows thin." With that, he stretched his wings out and shot up and away.

Korra watched him go, resisting the urge roll her eyes into the back of her head. She heard the sound of clothing rustling behind her and looked at Asami over her shoulder. "Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she replied. Asami stood stiffly. "If I've only got an hour there's one thing I need to do. I've memorized what I could and took some notes."

"Asami, what is it?" Korra took Asami's hand, stopping the woman before she could walk off.

Asami shook her head. "No time, I'll tell you later."

"Maybe I can help."

She regarded the Avatar for a moment. Asami was uncomfortable admitting it, but if she couldn't admit it to Korra who could she? Her hands trembled in Korra's. "I want to find out what happens to people when they die. Those that can't do what old Iroh did."

"Asami…" Korra squared her shoulders, suddenly understanding. "Okay. Lets start over here." She pointed towards a section. "I think that's kind of the all about mortals section."

Asami smiled tightly, then let go of Korra and briskly walked away. Korra watched her a moment, before sighing heavily and following. She wished she could consult some of her past lives, but she already knew how this was going to go. "'Sami, don't get your hopes up."

"I'm not." She flipped through a book on how to ascend to the spirit plane. "It's just…" She snapped the book shut and stared up at the ceiling high over head. "Maybe if I can see them again. Just once. Maybe it would be enough. I barely _remember_ my mother." She returned the book to it's place and pulled out another one. "Besides, I had a thought after we met Iroh."

"Yeah?" Korra leaned against a shelf, looking at the titles. "What about?"

"It's stupid."

"Nothing you do is stupid, Asami."

She glanced at Korra. "Iroh helped you a lot, didn't he? Now that it's just you. The next Avatar is just going to have you, and maybe him if they're lucky. And I thought maybe I could leave a legacy…" She shook her head, hair bouncing off of her shoulders.

"Future Industries isn't enough?" Korra looped an arm around Asami's waist, her smile teasing. "Rebuilding Republic City. Making it even more in tune with both spirits and people?"

"I want to be able to see you again. Over and over for as long as I can. It's not like we can both disappear into the Spirit World forever. But maybe..."

They were talking about something that was years away. Decades. Enough time that it was an overwhelming concept. "I don't think this is something we need to worry about for a long time."

"You're right." Asami closed her book, realizing she wasn't actually making sense of any of the words. They were getting ahead of themselves, and Asami didn't want to freak Korra out. She was certain she wanted to spend the rest of her life with the Avatar, if not longer, but she'd had a long time to come to that decision. Korra probably hadn't thought about it nearly as much.

"Come on." Korra tugged at Asami's sleeve. "Lets check out some books down this way."

The last fifty minutes went by too fast, but the old spirit didn't come back to them until a second hour had passed. He landed in a huff and stared at them until they put the books back and then walked towards the library entrance. Asami turned back to look at the vast array of knowledge. "Do you think we could come back, some day? There's still so much to learn."

"Maybe. I don't want to overstay our welcome or make him angry if I don't have to." She put her hand on Asami's shoulder. "I'm sorry we didn't find what you were looking for. But I'm sure there's a way."

Asami rested her hand on Korra's. "It was worth a shot. And I learned _so_ much, Korra!" Her sadness melted away, and she turned to throw her arms around Korra. "_Thank you_. I already have so many ideas to help Republic City."

She eyed Asami for a moment, then decided it was something they could talk about later. She leaned in, brushing her lips lightly against the other woman's. Asami broke the kiss, leaning her head on Korra's shoulder. She wasn't inclined to move, until she heard a rustling behind her.

The Avatar lifted her head and sighed as Wan Shi Tong stared intently at them. "Okay, okay! We're going!"

She took Asami's hand, and they walked out of the library together.

"So…" Asami bumped her shoulder against Korra's. "What's next, O great spirit guide?"

"How long have we even been gone?" She stopped abruptly. "It only feels like it's been a few days."

"I think so."

"Is there anything really important we should see?" Asami watched a grin form on Korra's face, and realized that she already had an answer.

"I want to show you the Tree of Time. It's where I...reconnected with myself, I think. And it's close to the other spirit portals so we can come out at the South Pole. Maybe we can do some penguin sledding."

"Sounds good to me. Can we take our time though? You did promise me two weeks."

Korra laughed, and planted a wet kiss on her cheek. "Sometimes I'm tempted to just… never go back. Could stay here forever. Just the two of us."

"Korra, that's a really sweet idea. But we _can't_."

"You're right. Republic City would fall apart without you." Korra smiled crookedly. "You're going to work yourself half to death the second we get back."

"That's why I want to take my time getting back." She started walking again, in no hurry to get anywhere as long as Korra was still there. "I feel like it'll be easier this time, though. The last time we had to tear a lot down. That part's been mostly done for us, and most of the expansion is going to be into entirely new areas, so we can built Republic City up right the first time. In the meantime I left people to do the preliminary who's not involved in recovery work or in putting together camps for everyone who lost their homes. Rough planning, surveys. That kind of thing."

"What _is_ the plan for the displaced?"

"I assigned a team to build temporary dorms. Twenty people to a room but better than a tent or being exposed to the elements." There was a lot to be worried about, though. Cost, and time to build. Where would the funding even come from? The Earth Nation was bankrupt, and the Fire Nation would probably end up spending a good deal of money and effort helping out. But that left Republic City in the lurch. Maybe she could leverage some of her contacts and investors to help out, and as much as she was loathe to do so, she could see if Korra could convince the Water Tribes to help.

"Asami." Korra touched her arm. "You're working again. Stop that."

"I am not."

"I can see the little gears turning in your eyes," she joked, and pulled Asami against her. "And I love how you do that, but there'll be plenty of time to worry about that when we get back."

"Just give me five minutes to make some notes?" She gave Korra her best polarbear puppy eyes.

Korra folded almost immediately. "Okay. Five minutes. But then we've got to get moving and find a good place to camp for the night."

She smiled appreciably. "Thanks."

"Had to fall in love with a work-a-holic," Korra murmured. Laughing, she dodged Asami's swat and beamed at her. The two stared at each other for a long moment, before Korra said. "Notes?"

"Oh! Right."

It only took her three minutes to get her thoughts sorted in neat, organized lines. Even the scribbled notes in the margins looked clean. Korra wasn't sure how Asami does it, but she offered her her hand and they walked together, fingers entwined.

It was dark by the time they found a place to camp for the night. Korra coaxed a campfire into life, and Asami laid out their bed rolls. It wasn't as idyllic a location as the pool, but the soft glow of spirit plants cast their faces in a bluish tint. Korra rolled over onto her side, facing Asami. The inventor was sitting cross-legged on her bed roll, sketching in a notepad. Korra's fingers itched, and she caught herself staring. Asami was so beautiful.

She lifted her hand, and created a wave of earth beneath Asami, carrying her closer. Asami landed next to her in an unladylike position, letting out a curse that would make _Kya_ blush. "Korra! What..?"

Asami pushed her hair out of her face, and Korra waggled her fingers in greeting. "Hi. You were too far away. I fixed that."

Laughing, Asami shifted closer, laying on her side and smiling. She gasped in surprise when Korra's arm snaked around her back and drew them the rest of the way together. She felt sixteen again, giggling against Korra's lips as the Avatar closed the distance between their faces. Her hair was soft in her fingers and her body warm. Asami laughed again as a jolt went from her lips straight down to her toes. Korra laughed too, a breathless sound against her mouth.

Korra could feel her skin buzzing. Asami smelled like lavender and books, and she could probably tangle her fingers in the woman's hair forever and a day. Every time Asami laughed, or gasped or tried to get closer Korra felt like she was going to float away. She wanted to try something, and when Asami hummed into their kiss Korra flicked her tongue against her lower lip, before catching it between her teeth.

Asami made a _sound_. It traveled down Korra's spine and she had Asami on her back and pinned before she really knew what she was doing. Asami made _another_ sound, a deeper one that was almost a groan, before wrapping her arms around Korra and dragging her fingertips down the bender's back. The inventor's hips rocked up and Korra suddenly didn't know who was actually in charge of this situation. "Asami...'sami…"

She froze, staring wide-eyed at Korra and trying to regulate her breathing. She relaxed when the Avatar gave her a reassuring smile, but still wanted to make sure everything was okay. "I'm sorry. You just did that thing...I don't mean to…" She trailed off as Korra put her finger over her lips.

"I don't really know what I'm doing but I want to learn."

"Do you expect me to teach you?" Asami rested her head back down on Korra's bed roll.

"Well.. I mean you seem to be really into this and you've always been more world smart than me."

Laughing, Asami brought her hands to Korra's cheeks. "I went on exactly one date the entire time you were gone, and when she asked about you I spent twenty minutes gushing about how amazing you were. She didn't want to be a Korra-replacement." She'd even been a _water_bender. A pro-bender she'd met when she'd gone to a match to try to get her mind off of … everything. It hadn't really worked.

Korra's expression softened. "You had it bad for me, didn't you."

"Still do."

"You're the most patient woman I've ever met." She leaned down, nuzzling her nose against Asami's.

"It was so worth it." Asami kept one hand on Korra's cheek, and slid the other one down her back. She searched for the hem of Korra's tunic, and the Avatar squirmed a little when Asami's fingers found skin.

Breathlessly, she teased, "Thought you weren't going to teach me anything." If she could somehow bend her _clothing_ off, she would.

Asami laughed throatily, the look in Korra's eyes emboldening her. "Lets just say I've done a lot of reading and I have a _vivid_ imagination."


	6. Memories Not So Faded

There was too much to see, and it flowed so quickly that at first Korra had trouble making sense of the images. They're super imposed over each other. There's Korra firebending for the first time and her mom hadn't been lying because the look her dad had given her was hilarious in hindsight. Finding Naga, being taken away to the compound. Years and years of training and loneliness that made her grip Asami's hand too tightly. But then there was Asami, small and wee in her mother's arms. She felt, rather than saw Asami reaching out and like water the memories flowed over them. As if hearing Korra's unspoken plea, the Tree of Time shifted to show Asami more of her mother.

Yasuko singing sweet lullabies. Yasuko brushing little Asami's hair. Asami getting into her mother's make-up, smearing lipstick on her face and eyeshadow all over her tiny hands. Korra watched the first machine Asami ever built rumble down the hallway and laughed as it hit the stairs and went flying down them.

Asami buried her face in Korra's arm when the fire-benders broke in, but Korra couldn't look away. She thought that this was something she had to see, for Asami's sake. Through a child's vision she watched Yasuko get cut down. Asami shuddered against her, then in a rush she stumbled out of the tree. Korra followed her, finding her girlfriend crouched on a root, hugging herself as her body shook from repressed tears. Kneeling, Korra put her arms around the engineer and held her.

After awhile, her knees started to cramp. But she wasn't going to move until Asami was okay.

"Thank you." Asami's voice was rough. "I mean that. I'd forgotten what she really looked like. I could even _smell_ her again. Thank you _so much_." She turned in Korra's arms and kissed her, before resting her face on the Avatar's shoulder. "Thank you…"

"You want to see your dad, or is it too soon?"

"Too soon."

"There's uhm…" Korra forced them both to her feet and shook out one of her legs. "Can we see us? I want to see us."

Asami wiped at her eyes, then nodded her head. "I'd really like that."

"And I think you need to see … while I was gone. You know? Because you should have been there. You were willing to drop _everything_ for me and I think I might have recovered quicker if you'd been there. And that's kind of funny because when I was actually away I hated the idea of people seeing me so weak. And I know that's selfish because of your company and everything, but I…"

"Korra." Asami's voice was soft as she placed a finger over her lover's mouth. Her lover. Every time she thought about that it made her heart do swan dives in her chest. "It all worked out."

""I know. It's going to be really hard to watch but I need… you to _see_ it." Korra looked so urgent and vulnerable that Asami couldn't protest any further. She knew how personal this was to Korra and was touched beyond words.

Even though she still felt really raw from seeing her mother, she nodded her head. "Okay."

"It's kind of funny," Korra said, resting her head on Asami's shoulder as images and voices washed over them. "Once I actually really talked to you, I liked you. It was hard _not_ to. And I can't believe I didn't catch the flirting."

"I wasn't flirting."

Korra smiled, and pointed out helpfully. "You went at me with the hair flipping and the dangerous driving and that smokey look you've got."

Asami laughed, then fell quiet. She had to prepare herself to watch Korra almost die again. She had to prepare herself for visions of their years apart, of Korra depressed and struggling and it was so much harder than she'd ever thought.

But she hadn't been prepared for the Tree to show them glimpses of herself. She shot a look at Korra when memories of drunken crying played. The anger, the destroyed punching bags, several broken records. Asami was so good at bottling things up that sometimes the bottle exploded. Not often, but it still happened.

"I'm sorry." Asami couldn't look at Korra, or at the memories that surrounded them, so she just looked at the ground. "You had it worse than me. I shouldn't have thrown those fits."

Korra put a hand over Asami's mouth, stared at her with mournful blue eyes. "No, I don't want you feeling ashamed of how you felt. You were hurting and you were lonely and it's okay. Maybe back then I wouldn't have been able to accept how others felt about my leaving, but that was then and this is now and I'm telling you it was okay."

Asami nodded, and spoke when Korra took her hand away. "It's why I kept it to myself. You didn't need that on top of everything else."

"Thank you for that." Korra leaned in, kissing her lightly. "But you don't have to hold it any more. You've got me, and I'm not going away again."

"I'd drop everything for you."

Korra stroked Asami's cheek, and smiled. "I'd never let you. But I appreciate the sentiment."

Asami thought it over, then sheepishly murmured. "...I'd probably have installed a radio in your house so I could still work."

"I'm going to be dragging you from the office at least thrice a week aren't I."

"Probably." Asami leaned on Korra, and hoped the tree would return to the Avatar again. She wanted this to be more about her, she wanted to see and understand everything her lover had gone through, no matter how much it hurt. She gripped Korra's hand the whole way through.

Korra was the one that got up first. She pulled Asami to her feet, leading her out of the Tree after they'd relived her last encounter with Zaheer. She'd almost left after their reunion, but she'd wanted Asami to see that. She'd wanted Asami to know with absolute certainty that she really was okay.

Asami stroked her knuckles as they walked away. She was intensely grateful that they'd left before she had to watch her dad die again. She'd done a good job of not thinking about that and she planned to ignore it for the foreseeable future. It wasn't healthy, but there was just too much to do.

She kept going over the things she'd seen, wondering if there had been anything she could have done differently with her feelings for Korra. "I kind of wish I'd realized what I was feeling sooner. I could have told you before you went into the Spirit World to find Zaheer. Or after we got out of the desert. But I was in denial until you were… you know."

"There's no use in worrying about the past, Asami." Korra looked at the other woman adoringly. "When we've got the future to look forward to."

Time was running out. They made camp early, neither woman willing to speed along the end of their alone time. Already Asami could feel a pressure on her shoulders and in the back of her head. There was so much to do. If her people were doing their jobs right she should be able to just take the ball and run with it. She'd even sketched out improvements to the hummingbird design, though it hurt to think about.

"Asami, you're doing the thing again."

"What thing?" She looked up from her sketchbook, where she'd flipped to a clean page to work on another design.

Korra hunched up her shoulders and put on what she called Asami's thinky face. "This thing. relax. We don't have to go back yet. We've still got another day or two..."

She lifted her head, forcing her shoulders to relax. The Southern Portal was just a few hundred meters away, and through it she could only guess what awaited them. "Okay. But you remember it's going to take a few days just to get to your parent's, and then get a ship, right?"

"It would be so much faster by airship," Korra sighed. She scooted closer to Asami, then laid down with her head in Asami's lap. She loved this. Asami didn't seem sad like she had been in the days after her father had died. She knew her girlfriend needed to grieve, but it really felt like time had stopped for them, at least until they returned to the physical world.

Asami looked down at her, her smile like sunshine, and ran her fingers through her hair. "Not a bad idea." Not a bad idea at _all_. It had been so useful when looking for airbenders, that with Korra's duty as the Avatar, a reliable and quick means of transportation would be valuable. Blue, she decided. It definitely had to be blue.

They fell into a companionable silence. Asami's fingers in Korra's hair and Korra stroking idly at her arm. Asami started to hum, and Korra's eyes fluttered close as she reveled in the sound. It was a familiar tune to her, and she started to sing. Asami's humming faltered once, before she kept up the melody, her eyes locked on Korra's face with a little bit of shock and a whole lot of awe. Korra was many things, but Asami _never_ expected her to be able to sing. In fact, she'd always assumed she couldn't carry a tune. _How is this woman even real and why does she love_ me_?_

"How come you've never sung like that around me?" Asami kept her voice hushed after Korra finished. Like there was some spell that had been woven that she didn't dare break. "You're pretty good. I can hum and play the erhu, but I can't sing to save my life."

"Something you're not perfect at?" Korra said, then shifted, her eyes widening. "You can play an instrument?"

Asami flushed, and nodded her head. "It's kind of like working on a machine. I like the technicality, and the sound. I'm not an expert or anything, but once I learn how to move my fingers I guess I can make an engine purr or the erhu hum…" She shrugged, then gave Korra a sultry look. "Which I'm sure you're learning."

The look on Korra's face delighted Asami and she resolved to tease her more often. In revenge, Korra didn't let them sleep very well.

It was still new and exciting for Korra, and she never wanted that feeling to go away. She couldn't really describe it and she hoped no one ever asked. It was warm, like coming home, but also like jumping out of an airship and catching herself with airbending just inches above the ground. She felt those feelings every time Asami looked at her, every time they touched, every time they kissed. Every time Asami said her name. How had she gotten here? She didn't want off this ride.

When Korra looked at Asami with her bright blue eyes and expression full of hope and love, it made the engineer's heart fill to bursting. She'd loved Korra for so long at a distance that finally getting to show her brought out sides of herself she hadn't known existed. Asami prayed she wouldn't screw this up. She didn't want to end up like Lin Beifong, alone and buried in work and only reconnecting with her family after thirty years.

What scared Asami was that she didn't have a family to reconnect to. She'd tried with her father, but that had been taken away from her. If she somehow lost Korra too...

"What's wrong." Asami started to look away, but Korra's fingers caught her cheek. "No. Talk."

Asami smiled tightly, but let herself lock eyes with the Avatar. "What if I screw us up? I know it sounds hyperbolic but I don't even know what I'd do if I lost you as a friend."

"What if _i_ mess us up?" Korra countered. She brought her other hand to Asami's face, and cupped her cheeks. "We can't operate on what ifs and might happens. I can't see my life without you, Asami. We both already know what that looks like and I hate it."

"What about the boys?"

"I love them too, but you were the one that it hurt to miss."

Asami felt a knot in her throat, and swallowed. Three years without Korra had shown her exactly what her life would be like. Busy and a little empty. "We're going to mess up sometimes."

"Yeah, and we'll patch it up and keep on going." Korra's big, lopsided smile spread across her face. "Do you believe me?"

"Yes." She threw her arms around her girlfriend, and hugged her tightly. Her self-esteem when it came to romantic relationships was a fragile thing, but with Korra's help she'd get over it. "I'm sorry. I love you."

Korra's smile turned downright dopey. She could listen to Asami say that every minute of every hour for the rest of her life and it would never get old.

**_(_****_(AN: Originally, they were going to return to the Physical World here, but they wanted to do too much in the Spirit World so their return gets pushed back a chapter! And here I was looking forward to Tonraq's bad dad jokes…))_**


	7. Southern Lights

"This is so awesome. We have such a great view of the Southern Lights here," Korra was saying, her fingers laced through her lover's as the spirit portal faded behind them. She turned her head to spy Asami giving her an amused look.

"What?"

"I've seen the lights before, Korra."

"What? When? No wait. That doesn't count." She nudged Asami in the arm. "That was during… life and death civil war stuff. That doesn't count. This is the real first time you get to see them. With me. All peaceful and stuff."

"If you insist." She leaned in against Korra, trying to absorb as much warmth as she could from her. She had packed a jacket but it wasn't enough for this and she was looking forward to curling up for the night in an earth tent with Korra's airbending to keep them warm. Her teeth were chattering and she considered the irony at not being cold tolerant, yet being in love with a Water Tribe girl.

"I forgot how far it was to Harbor City from the portal." Korra stopped walking, looking around the desolate tundra. They didn't have Naga to speed their trip and she was suddenly worried about Asami. "You know, there are still wrecks from the civil war out here. If you tell me what to do do you think we could make a snow sled? It'll be just like in the desert!"

"Except for the freezing to death part." Asami laughed. "I can't believe we didn't think this part through. I could have had someone leave supplies near the portal for us."

"We were kind of in a hurry," Korra pointed out. She held up her arms and formed a circle of flame around their bodies. Far enough away to not burn, but close enough to warm them up. "Do you think you can make something?"

Asami pushed some hair out of her face, then kissed Korra on the nose. "With you as a human welding torch, I think we can do it."

Korra led them back in the direction of the portal, until they found some of the destroyed defenses from the war. While much had been salvaged, she thought there might still be enough to be useful. She used her waterbending to create a shelter of snow and ice, and guided Asami inside. "Here… let me get a fire started."

"Thanks." Asami pulled her gloves off and held them over the fire Korra created. "Okay. I'm going to need something to act as a base, and enough spare metal to turn into skis."

"All right. Let me take care of that." Korra turned to go, but Asami grabbed her arm.

"Tomorrow. It's already getting dark."

Letting Asami pull her back down, Korra blew hair out of her eyes and slumped against the engineer. "I'm not tired yet."

Asami's lips turned up into a sly smile. "I know."

"Oh? Oh!" Korra burst into a grin, only to be disappointed when Asami pulled out a pai sho board. "...oh."

She tried to disguise her disappointment but the amused look Asami gave her was a clear indication that her girlfriend knew exactly where her mind had gone. She rested her palms on her knees and stared down at the board until she felt like she'd cleared her mind enough to actually play.

Asami handed her her butt pretty quickly. After her fourth loss, she held up her hands. "Okay, I'm done. But how do you _do_ that? It's like you're twenty moves ahead at all times."

"That's the point." Asami set the board back up, and started to move pieces on both sides. "You could play a game for a thousand years and not even come close to exhausting all the possible moves and outcomes. But most people play a certain way. Part of the game is looking at the board and deciphering what moves can lead to a win. Running scenarios in your head. If you move here." She moved a piece. "I suddenly have several choices on what to do. So I have to figure out which piece to move, and then predict what you'll do, and predict what I'd have to do to counter that, and so on. There's a reason the game is popular with generals, tacticians and strategists."

The implications were obvious to Korra. She didn't always think things through before acting. She was getting better at that, but there was still room for improvment. It wasn't just being able to adapt better, though. She liked doing something that Asami explicitly liked. It seemed liked too often and for too long she'd just followed Korra and did whatever she did. Korra wanted to see the things Asami liked to do.

She realized she was still staring at the board when Asami started to pick everything up. She shifted around, getting their bed rolls rolled out. The shelter was small enough that she didn't even need an excuse to put them next to each other. Not that they'd slept more than a foot away from each other the whole vacation.

"Getting tired?" Asami sank onto her roll next to Korra, looking at her enchantingly.

"A little."

"Not _too_ tired?"

Asami's pouting expression made Korra laugh. She pounced on top of the engineer, pinning her to the ground. Asami chewed on her lip, smiling up at the Avatar. "Hi."

"Hi…" Korra kissed her, giddiness flowing through her body. If kissing Asami was always going to feel like this she was pretty sure she never wanted to stop.

They broke camp early the next morning. Asami hadn't slept well. Darkness only lasted a few hours at the south pole this time of year. And she'd gotten so cold that Korra hadn't slept well either from keeping her warm. But they found the energy to put together a functional sled, and Korra used a combination of her water and airbending to propel them across the tundra. It wobbled and groaned, but Asami assured Korra several times that the Avatar's welding would hold up. Asami trusted her, and like always that made Korra's heart thunder in her chest, as though that trust was a precious thing to be protected.

Gradually, Harbor City came into view. They were forced to take a winding path to the city, and the sled started to rattle harder. She glanced at Asami, who gave her a weary smile and a thumbs up.

A mile from home and they approached an emabankment. Asami stole a glance at Korra before steering them up it. Korra whooped, and pushed them harder as they hit the edge and sailed into the open air. Before it hit the apex of their jump, the sled gave out a metallic screech, and then completely shook apart. Korra caught herself on an ice-slide, skidding around it and catching Asami before the other woman even got close to the ground. She spun the slide around in an upside down loop-de-loop, letting her momentum take them through it. Asami clung to her, and Korra laughed, a mad grin on her face as they slid to a stop.

"I guess my welding wasn't that good after all!"

Asami smacked her in the arm, but wasn't inclined to be let down yet. "We almost made it."

"That was amazing! Right up until, you know. It fell apart." Korra looked at the wreckage. All their stuff was in their backpacks but the rest of it was pretty much unsalvagable. "That was better than penguin sledding."

"It could be a sport," Asami suggested, tucking her head under Korra's chin.

"You drove us off a cliff for a sport?"

"Yes."

"I knew there was a reason I fell in love with you."

Asami laughed as Korra reluctantly put her down. She was smiling so widely that it hurt. "It feels so surreal. Like I'm falling and I can't stop it but I don't ever _want_ to stop. You tell me you love me and I can't quite believe it but then I look into your eyes and it just…_hits_ me." She threaded her arms over Korra's shoulder. "I'm not alone."

The Avatar stared up into Asami's eyes. They were a shade of green she never could find the right word to describe, and one of the most beautiful sights she knew of. "You're not alone. I'm not going to go anywhere again."

"What about Avatar duties?" Asami's voice had a hint of uncertainty in it.

Korra picked up on that. She lifted her hand to Asami's face. "Well I figured you'd come along for a lot of that. I mean when I have to leave Republic City. You've got people you trust to keep the company afloat, right?"

"I can't _always_ abandon my responsibilities to go flying all over the Earth Kingdom," Asami pointed out. "But I'd really like that. You may be the Avatar, but you still need someone to watch your back."

"Well," Korra said, tilting her head and giving Asami a teasing smile. "You'll come with me, and those times you can't, then I'll always come home."

"Is that a promise?" Asami's voice actually shook. For Korra, and _only_ for Korra she let her fears come to the surface.

"Always."

Asami reached down, cupping Korra's face between her hands and kissing her. Korra was the Avatar and that promise was one that could only be kept until the day Korra was forced to break it. The engineer understood that it wouldn't be Korra's fault. It only strengthened her resolve to spend every day she could with this woman, for as long as fate would allow her. She didn't say it out loud, but she forgave Korra the inevitable.

Korra came out of the kiss dazed, and smiling messily. "Wow…"

"Ready to see Katara and your parents?" Asami wiped some of the lipstick from Korra's face, then brushed back her hair. Her fingertips brushed at Korra's ears.

"Yeah. You?"

"Not at all."

She rolled her eyes, then took Asami's hand as they searched for their packs. "You really need to relax, Asami. They already love you. This'll just make them love you more. I just know it." Korra glanced at the raven-haired engineer. She could see the uncertainty and worry there. And a dim flicker of hope. Asami was desperate to be accepted - truly accepted into Korra's family. It was different then Tenzin's family. Parents were inherently a touchy subject with her. Korra squeezed her hand. "It'll be okay."

"I know." Asami's voice was quiet. "They're great people. But this is still something really unknown. It's one thing to introduce me as your friend. It's a lot different to say we're a couple."

"I told them about the vacation, remember?" Korra picked up their packs and handed Asami her's. "Mom seemed to get it, and she looked okay. Dad was a little denser but we've been gone two weeks, so he's probably had time. We just need to make it…. official."

"Make it official?" Asami laughed, her mood lightening.

"Yeah! You're officially dating the Avatar!"

**_(This one ended up a little shorter than the others, but it was such a natural end-point that I went with it. That, and they spent so much time playing in the snow that it pushed the rest of my plans right into an extra chapter, possibly two!)_**


End file.
